


The Curious Case of Nanase Haruka’s Mystery Man

by castiel52



Category: Free!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>“Wait! Wait! If Mako-chan or Rin-chan isn’t dating Haru-chan, then who is he dating then?” Nagisa exclaims, flailing widely while both Makoto and Rin tensed up. <i>Interesting, very, very interesting.</i></p>
  <p>OR</p>
  <p>The one where everybody thought that Rin, Makoto and Haru are in a secret threesome relationship.<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Nanase Haruka’s Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> Not really happy with how I did this but... oh well.  
> I'm a fucking MakoHaru shipper and the first fic I contribute to the Free! fandom is a SouHaru fic. Ahahahaha. Something is wrong with me.  
> This is not edited or betad so sorry.

“ _You and Rin-chan are dating?!_ ” Nagisa exclaimed, wide eyes, flailing limbs and all, after Rin and Makoto have admitted that they have been dating for quite a while now when the two former captains caught kissing by the Samezuka pool when they were visiting the two teams’ joint practice (even though the competition season was done and graduation was fast approaching).

 

Both Rin and Makoto’s face were so red that Nagisa, Rei, Goi, Ai and Momo were wondering how the two haven’t combusted in embarrassment yet.

 

“Nagisa!” Makoto hisses while Rin exclaims, “Can you be any louder?!”

 

“No, no! I’m serious! I’m really surprised!” Nagisa said, his voice not lowering in the slightest, as the idea of Rin and Makoto dating was beyond impossible. Then, the blonde looked around to look at his other companions who were obviously just as surprised, “We all are.” He flailed once more, almost hitting Rei’s face. He’d have to apologize to Rei-chan later.

 

“What’s so surprising about that?” Rin growled, more or less in a threatening way, his sharp teeth bared. Makoto reached out his hand, gently taking Rin’s own in his to calm the shorter male down, which, _thankfully_ , worked. Kind of. Makoto still looked like he was wishing he could bury himself in the ground.

 

“When Haru-chan slipped and said he’s dating someone, we thought Haru-chan’s dating Mako-chan!” Nagisa, obviously the designated speaker of the group, exclaimed once more, then thought for a while and added, “If not Mako-chan, then maybe Rin-chan.”

 

“What?!” Both Rin and Makoto exclaimed at the same time. Well, in Makoto’s case, squeaked.

 

“So does that mean Haruka-senpai doesn’t have a boyfriend anymore?” This time it was Gou who asked, looking somewhat disappointed. The others were nodding in agreement with Gou, as if _that_ made some sort of sense.

 

Both Rin and Makoto made confused faces, but before they could say anything, Rei interjected and said, “Well it’s obvious that one of you must have been the person he was dating.”

 

“Huh?!” Rin exclaimed. “That doesn’t even add up! Mako and I have dating for two years now, maybe closer to three, a few weeks after we all made up.”

 

“Then has Tachibana-kun been cheating on you?” Ai said, scandalized.

 

“No, no, he’s probably cheating on Haru-chan.” Nagisa quickly interjected.

 

“No one’s cheating on anyone!” Makoto, who has been silent for a while now, suddenly squeaked out. He looked so offended at the suggestion.

 

They were still looking at the two men with suspicion, because it _has got to be_ one of them who was dating Haru-chan. Nagisa was still betting on Makoto, because he thought he and Haru-chan have been dating since the swim club when they were younger.

 

“Wait! Wait! If Mako-chan or Rin-chan isn’t dating Haru-chan, then who is he dating then?” Nagisa exclaimed, flailing widely while both Makoto and Rin visibly tensed up. _Hmm. Interesting. Very,_ very _, interesting_. Nagisa thought to himself as his eyes narrowed to study the two men, one arm crossing over his chest, the elbow of the other on top of it so his thumb and index finger can move up and down the sides of his chin, as if he has a moustache to stroke.

 

Makoto then laughed nervously and said, “I suddenly remembered, mom asked Rin and I to do some errands before we pick Haru up tonight.” Lie. A very obvious one. And Nagisa knew that Makoto knew that they all knew that it was obviously a lie, but that didn’t stop him from pulling on Rin’s hand—which, Nagisa suddenly realized, Makoto has never let go—and practically _ran_ out of the campus with Rin in tow.

 

The two teams watched Makoto and Rin with suspicion, but didn’t follow them. When they were finally out of sight, Momo spoke for the first time, “Do you think they’re in some sort of threesome?”

 

Their emotions quickly shifted from surprised to curiosity, wondering if perhaps that was true.

 

“Let’s pay them a visit tonight. They’re probably staying at Haru-chan’s.” Nagisa said with a mischievous glint in his eyes then started walking back to the pool. Maybe they’ll even catch the three boys having sex.

 

*

 

After their joint practice, Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Ai and Momo to a diner to hang out, since the Samezuka seniors would be having their last practice the following day with the traditional race. Ai has gotten incredibly faster than he was the year before and Nagisa had to wonder how long it would take for him to get defeated by one of the juniors.

 

“Do you really think onii-chan is in some sort of three-way relationship with Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai.” Gous asked as she nibbled on a french-fry, contemplating. Everyone at the table were thinking that it was possible, since the three have always been so close, and have become closer still after the issue with Rin has been resolved.

 

“Well!” Nagisa suddenly exclaimed, startling the whole group, “there’s only one way to find out. Let’s go to Haru-chan’s house and catch them having sex.”

 

“Nagisa!” Rei admonished in spite of his flush. Gou was obviously imagining all the nakedness that would occur and all the muscles she might see while Ai and Momo were slowly sliding down on their seats, obviously embarrassed by Nagisa’s declaration.

 

“We would love to join you but we have a curfew.” Ai reasoned, which was the truth. Although, Nagisa thought that maybe he just didn’t want to see the three men in a compromising position. Ah. Sweet, innocent, Ai-chan.

 

“That’s too bad, Ai-chan.” Nagisa said with a pout, his shoulders slumping. Ai looked like he was about to tell Nagisa off with the –chan, but other male simply sighed and slumped further, as if he knew it was pointless. Well, it actually was. Sou-chan couldn’t even do anything about it.

 

“I’m serious, though. Mom and I have to go back to our dorm.” Ai said and slowly stood up, his apologetic face believable enough, so Nagisa decided to let then go, promising to inform them of what they would find out.

 

(“Nagisa-kun, there’s no need to tell us, I swear.” Ai had said helplessly.)

 

The walk to Haru’s house was filled with idle chatter but was more or less uneventful (thenkfully).

 

When they got to Haru’s house, though, they were all stood outside the front door, silently (not really) arguing between ringing the doorbell (Rei and Gou) and just barging in (Nagisa). The problem was solved for them when Gou’s phone started ringing with a message

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke_

_No subject_

_10:10 PM 19-02-2016_

_If you’re going to argue loudly, just get inside the fucking house. Haru’s sleeping. The door’s open._

 

They looked at each other in confusion, but hesitantly entered the house anyway, quietly excusing themselves for the intrusion and leaving their shoes by the front door. When they entered the living room, the sight they saw gave them pause, eyes wide and mouths ajar.

 

Sousuke was sprawled on the couch, idly watching TV with an obviously asleep Haru lying half on top of him, an arm wrapped protectively around the shorter man’s body, the other pillowing his head. One of Haru’s arms was pillowing his head while the other was lying loosely around Sousuke’s waist. It was such a domestic scene that Nagisa, Rei and Gou were frozen on the spot.

 

“If you’re here for Haru, just go back tomorrow. He hasn’t had a lot of sleep recently.” Sousuke says quietly, his eyes never leaving the television. His hand then, the one wrapped protectively around Haru, slid up to gently massage the shorter male’s head, as if lulling him into a deeper sleep. Nagisa noticed how Haru moved against Sousuke, snuggling further into his human pillow and, if Nagisa wasn’t paying attention just then, he wouldn’t have noticed the flick of Sousuke’s eyes down Haru and the small smile that graced his normally serious face. Nagisa smiled at this. Obviously his friend is with someone who truly loved him. “Makoto and Rin are already asleep, as well.” Sousuke added as an afterthought.

 

“Okay, then.” being the first to recover from the shock, Nagisa said just as quietly, not wanting to disturb Haru’s slumber. “Will you guys go to Samezuka tomorrow?”

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Sousuke glanced up at them with a smirk.

 

“Hmm. See you then, Sou-chan.” Nagisa said with a big smile, turning his back on Sousuke and Haru, then taking Rei and Gou by their hands, leading them out of the Nanase household, “Let’s go Rei-chan, Gou-chan. Don’t wanna disturb Haru-chan.” The other two followed without resistance, slowly recovering from the shock of seeing Sousuke and Haru together and, assuming that the two were probably dating. They never really saw that one coming, since Haru and Sousuke weren’t really close during their high school days, but something must have happened at some point.

 

At the moment, though, they were just happy that their friends were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically complete, but I'm thinking of putting up a second chapter which is something from Makoto and Sousuke's point of view, right when Rin and Makoto left them.  
> Follow me on my multi-fandom blog if you want. :D [castiel52](http://castiel52.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PS. I don't know shit about Japan. At all. So I'm sorry 'bout that, too.


End file.
